


Birthday Surprise

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: I wrote this to post on my Tumblr for Gray's Birthday last year





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to post on my Tumblr for Gray's Birthday last year

“Miles is it possible for you to keep Gray out of his office most of the day Friday?” you asked Miles the week earlier.  
“Oh yeah definitely, but you have to tell me what the surprise is.”  
“Who says I’m paneling a surprise?”  
“Come on Y/N you’re his fiancee asking me his coworker and friend to keep him out of his office on his birthday there’s a surprise.”  
“You got me there detective Luna.” you joked “I’m going to decorate his office and bring two mug cakes and some ice cream that we can celebrate a little actually on his birthday.”  
“Aww that’s sweet and of course I’ll help but you’ll owe me a mug cake.”  
“Ok I’ll make you a mug cake next time you’re over to the house.”

It was now friday and you were so excited you pretended to still be asleep when Gray left for work cause you were unsure if you’d be able to hide your surprise. You drove to the dollar store to grab some streamers and took them straight to the office to decorate. You texted Miles when you pulled into the parking lot to see where Gray was so you wouldn’t run into him.  
“We’re at Stage 5 recording Fan Service so you’re good for the next hour. Also I let Koen know you’re coming in while we’re out and you’ll be in Gray’s office.” Miles replied.  
“Cool, thanks.” you replied as you walked into the office. It only took you 45 minutes to hang all the streamers and the birthday banner you had borrowed from your mom. You texted Miles you were going back home to make the mug cake and grab the ice cream and would be back in hour.  
As you walked into the house you as Miles texted you back “Ok let me know when you’re heading back so I can get Gray back before the cakes gets cold.” Right as you put the first cake in the microwave your phone rang and you smiled when you saw it was Gray.  
“Happy birthday!” you said when you answered your phone.  
“Thank Y/N. So I’m about to grab some food and I was wondering if you're free to join me in my office for a quick bite.”  
“Of course I will, see you in few minutes, love you.”  
“Love you too Y/N.’ Gray said before hanging up. You made the other mug cake and drove back to the office. You were relieved when you opened his office door to find it empty. You set the mug cakes on his desk and sat down in his chair right as the door was opening. Gray walked in and looked from you to the decorations and then back to you.  
“Surprise!” you said standing up.  
“When did you have time to do this.”  
“I might have taken today off and had some help from Miles.” you said as you walked over to kiss Gray on the cheek. He leaned down to kiss you.  
“It’s wonderful thanks Y/N.”  
“I also made mug cakes so we should get to eating.” The two of you decided to sit on the floor of his office. Backs up against the desk. After eating he pulled out his laptop to work on some stuff for gen:LOCK and you rested your head on his arm as he worked.  
You don’t know when you fell asleep but you woke up the next morning in your bed. Gray was gone but there was a vase of roses with a note. “Thanks for giving me one of the most amazing birthdays I love you so much.-Gray”


End file.
